1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual trading market provision system and method using the synthesis of instruments, which enable instruments to be implemented as a single virtual instrument that can be traded by using the synthesis of instruments and yield curves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In past international financial markets, a large number of financial instruments have been developed so as to satisfy abundant international liquidity and various client needs. Even in the spot market, as technical skills have progressively improved, lively economic activities have been carried out. The development of such economic activities has activated trading on financial instruments, such as stocks, bonds, futures, options, and currency which are the media of economic activities.
The demand for Internet trading which allow clients to access the server of an investment company using computer terminals from a remote place and conduct trading on stocks, bonds, futures, currency, and options has explosively increased.
As trading using networks has been activated in this way, the importance of a Home Trading System (HTS) has gradually increased in which an investment company provides investors with a program for online stock trading, and in which the investors may install the program on their computers or mobile devices (for example, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), and wired/wireless exclusive terminals provided by security companies) and then trade stocks in real time over a wired or wireless network.
Most private investors have traded stocks using such a home trading system, and have frequently obtained information about their desired investment target businesses online.
It is important to select items upon investment in financial instruments such as stocks, bonds, currency, futures, and options, and the profits of investors may be maximized or the loss of the investors may increase depending on which items have been selected by the investors.
Therefore, various techniques have recently been mobilized to select items.
However, since a variety of conventional item selection methods that were provided are related to only one type of financial instrument, use of the methods when trading on various financial instruments including stocks, bonds, currency, futures, and options is more limited than desired.
Further, accessing a variety of conventional item selection methods that were provided is complicated, so that it is difficult for general investors to access such methods.
In particular, the conventional technology is problematic in that though strategies, techniques or technical indicators have diversified, all investors participate in existing identical markets and conduct trading. Furthermore, a portfolio is the concept of distributed investment, and such a distributed investment is made while viewing separate markets, but there is a problem in that the investors conduct trading while always watching each identical market.
Accordingly, since all investors recognize trading patterns approaching each market and conduct trading, a problem arises in that the traffic of the investors increases in a principal interval, thus making it difficult to realize profits.